gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Eiserne Thron (Episode)
"Der Eiserne Thron" (im Original:"The Iron Throne") ist die sechste Folge der achten Staffel von Game of Thrones und damit die dreiundsiebzigste, und letzte der gesamten Serie. Regie führten David Benioff und D.B. Weiss. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 19. Mai 2019 auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 20. Mai 2019. Inhalt Handlung In Königsmund 300px|thumb|Jon will Grauer Wurm stoppen Nach der Schlacht um Königsmund betreten Jon Schnee, Davos Seewert und Tyrion Lennister die Stadt. Tyrion begibt sich alleine in die Überreste des Roten Bergfrieds. In den Katakomben entdeckt er die goldene Hand seines Bruders Jaime. Weinend räumt er ein paar von den Felsbrocken weg und entdeckt die Leichen seines Bruders und seiner Schwester Cersei. Währenddessen treffen Jon und Davos auf Grauer Wurm und einige Unbefleckte, die gerade dabei sind gefangene Lennistersoldaten hinzurichten. Davos will wissen warum er sie noch töten will, da der Krieg bereits vorbei ist und genug Leute gestorben sind. Grauer Wurm antwortet, dass er nur seiner Königin gehorche und er nur ihren Anweisungen folgen würde. Als Grauer Wurm sein Messer zieht, um den ersten Soldaten zu töten, greift Jon seinen Arm um ihn aufzuhalten. Sofort ziehen alle Unbefleckten ihre Waffen und richten sie auf Jon. Davos versucht die Situation zu entschärfen und meint zu Jon, dass sie besser mit Daenerys reden sollen. Nachdem die beiden sich auf den Weg zu ihr machen, richtet Grauer Wurm die Lennistersoldaten hin. 300px|thumb|Die zerstörte Stadt Außerhalb der Stadtmauern feiern die Dothraki ihren Sieg. Arya beobachtet dies missfällig aus der Ferne. Jon drängt sich durch die Menschenmenge und geht die Treppen hinauf. Drogon erscheint und landet mit Daenerys. Sie kommt hervor und spricht zu ihrer Armee. Die Dothraki haben wie versprochen die Steinhäuser ihrer Feinde eingerissen und ihr die Sieben Königslande geschenkt. Sie bedankt sich ebenfalls bei den Unbefleckten und ernennt Grauer Wurm zum Obersten Kommandanten ihrer Armeen. Sie hält eine Rede darüber, wie sie das Rad brechen und die ganze Welt von Tyrannen befreien will. Jon muss die Rede besorgt mit anhören. Tyrion, der immer noch sichtlich erschüttert vom Tod seines Bruders und seiner Schwester ist, stellt sich zu Daenerys. Sie beschuldigt ihn des Verrats, da er seinen Bruder befreit hat. Er bestätigt dies und beschuldigt sie, dass sie eine ganze Stadt abgeschlachtet hat. Er nimmt seine Brosche ab und wirft sie die Treppe hinunter. Wütend befiehlt sie den Unbefleckten, Tyrion zu ergreifen und einzusperren. Während Jon beobachtet wie Daenerys, Tyrion und die Unbefleckten den Ort des Geschehens verlassen, taucht plötzlich Arya Stark neben Jon auf. Jon ist überrascht darüber, dass seine Cousine hier in Königsmund ist. Arya erzählt, dass sie gekommen ist um Cersei zu töten, Daenerys ihr aber zuvor gekommen ist. Sie warnt Jon, dass Sansa nie das Knie beugen wird. Jon sagt Arya sie solle auf ihn an den Toren der Stadt warten, doch Arya stoppt ihn und erklärt ihm, dass er für Daenerys immer eine Bedrohung sein wird, da er den größeren Anspruch auf den Thron habe. Jon besucht Tyrion im Gefängnis. Tyrion will wissen, ob Jon Wein mitgebracht hat und erzählt, dass Daenerys Gefangene nicht sehr lange behalten würde. Er akzeptiert, dass er sterben wird, und fragt Jon, ob es ein Leben nach dem Tod geben würde, da Jon bereits tot war. Tyrion versucht Jon davon zu überzeugen Daenerys zu stoppen, da sie sonst unkontrolliert weiter töten wird. Er behauptet, dass Daenerys' Verhalten den Worten ihres Hauses "Feuer und Blut" entsprechen würde, was Jon jedoch abstreitet, da er ebenso Teil des Hauses ist. Daenerys habe mehr Personen getötet als Tywin Lennister, Cersei oder sonst irgendeine Person, die sie kennen würden. Jon versucht sie jedoch zu verteidigen und meint, sie habe viele Verluste hinnehmen müssen, wie den Tod von Missandei und Rhaegal. Woraufhin Tyrion jedoch meint, dass sie dafür eine ganze Stadt verbrannt hat. Er konfrontiert Jon und fragt, ob er das selbe getan hätte, da er ebenfalls diese Macht hatte, als er auf Rhaegals Rücken saß. Jon will Daenerys nicht hintergehen und schweigt. Tyrion weiß, dass Jon sie liebt und er sie ebenfalls liebt, allerdings nicht so erfolgreich, wie er behauptet. Jon erinnert sich an die Worte von Maester Aemon "Die Liebe ist der Tod der Pflicht", wobei Tyrion zustimmt und behauptet, dass manchmal die Pflicht der Tod der Liebe ist. Er versucht Jon davon zu überzeugen Daenerys zu töten, allerdings will Jon seine Königin nicht verraten. Kurz bevor Jon den Raum verlässt erinnert Tyrion ihn an seine Schwestern, da sie niemals das Knie beugen würden. 300px|thumb|Jon tötet Daenerys Jon läuft durch die Ruinen des Roten Bergfrieds und macht sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Am Eingang erhebt sich plötzlich Drogon, der komplett mit Asche bedeckt ist. In der Halle trifft Daenerys das erste Mal auf den Eisernen Thron. Glücklich geht sie auf den Thron zu und berührt ihn. Jon betritt den Raum und Daenerys erzählt ihr, wie ihr Bruder ihr von dem Eisernen Thron erzählt hat, dass er aus tausend Schwertern geschmiedet wurde. Sie fragt wie wohl tausend Schwerter in den Gedanken eines kleinen Mädchens aussehen, die nicht einmal bis zwanzig zählen kann. Jon konfrontiert Daenerys und erzählt ihr von Grauer Wurm, der die Gefangenen in Königsmund hinrichtet. Daenerys verteidigt sich und behauptet, dass dies notwendig sei. Jon ist wütend und schreit sie an, da unter den Opfern auch Frauen und Kinder sind, die alle verbrannt wurden. Er will, dass sie Tyrion vergibt und ihn freilässt. Dies würde laut Daenerys aber nichts gehen. Sie erklärt sie will mit Jon an ihrer Seite das Rad brechen und die Welt von den Tyrannen befreien. Jon macht ihr klar, dass sie für immer seine Königin bleiben wird. Die beiden küssen und umarmen sich, als er plötzlich einen Dolch in ihr Herz stößt. Er fängt sie auf und Daenerys stirbt in seinen Armen. 300px|thumb|Drogon verbrennt den Eisernen Thron Drogon landet hinter ihm und versucht Daenerys zu wecken. Anstatt Jon zu töten, richtet sich Drogons Feuer auf den Eisernen Thron, der dabei komplett schmilzt und zerstört wird. Danach greift er Daenerys' Leiche und fliegt davon. In der Drachengrube wird Tyrion den hohen Lords und Ladys von Westeros vorgeführt. Im Rat anwesend sind Sansa Stark, Bran Stark, Arya Stark, Asha Graufreud, Ser Brienne von Tarth, Ser Davos Seewert, Lord Gendry Baratheon, Lord Yohn Rois, Lord Robin Arryn, Lord Edmure Tully, Lord Une, Samwell Tarly und der neue Fürst von Dorne. Sansa fragt nach Jon, der nun ebenfalls ein Gefangener ist. Grauer Wurm antwortet, dass er entscheiden würde, was sie mit ihm machen würde, da ihnen die Stadt gehört. Sansa droht ihm und erklärt, dass tausende Nordmänner vor den Toren der Stadt warten würden. Asha stellt sich auf die Seite von Grauer Wurm und erklärt, dass sie sich dazu bereit erklärt haben für Daenerys zu kämpfen. Sie fordert Jons Hinrichtung, woraufhin Arya droht ihr mit einem Messer die Kehle durchzuschneiden, wenn sie noch einmal darüber sprechen würde. 300px|thumb|Der Rat erwartet Tyrion Davos versucht den Streit zu schlichten und dankt Grauer Wurm und die Unbefleckten für deren Hilfe bei der Schlacht gegen die Untoten und schlägt vor, dass sie in die Weite reisen, um dort ein neues Leben anzufangen. Grauer Wurm will jedoch keine Bezahlung, sondern Gerechtigkeit für die Ermordung von Daenerys. Laut Tyrion habe Grauer Wurm dies aber nicht zu entscheiden, sondern der neue König oder die neue Königin der Sieben Königslande. Die Lords und Ladys schauen sich an, als sich plötzlich Lord Edmure erhebt und zu den Leuten spricht. Er wird jedoch von Sansa unterbrochen und aufgefordert sich hinzusetzen. Samwell steht auf und fragt, ob der neue König nicht von allen gewählt werden sollte, nicht nur den Lords und Ladys, sondern allen Bewohnern des Königreiches. Diese Idee findet jedoch wenig Anklang und die Leute lachen ihn aus. Laut Tyrion vereinen Geschichten die Leute und wer habe bessere Geschichten als Bran der Gebrochene. Sansa meint, dass Bran keine Kinder bekommen könnte, woraufhin Tyrion erklärt, dass es nicht schlimm sei, da die Kinder von Königen oft Tyrannen werden, wie man an Joffrey Baratheon sehen kann. Ein neuer König würde immer neu gewählt werden und nicht durch Erbe entschieden werden. Tyrion fragt Bran, ob er der Wahl zustimmen würde, woraufhin er die Gegenfrage stellt, weshalb er wohl sonst den weiten Weg gegangen wäre. Die Anwesenden stimmen dem nach und nach zu, jedoch fordert Sansa die Unabhängigkeit des Nordens, bevor sie zusagt. Somit wird Bran Stark zum König der sechs Königslande erklärt. Er ernennt Tyrion zu seiner Hand und meint, er habe viele Fehler gemacht, die er nun beheben solle. Tyrion besucht Jon im Gefängnis und informiert ihn darüber, dass er der Nachtwache beitreten muss, da dies der einzige Weg sei. Sansa und Arya wollten einen Freispruch, jedoch forderten die Unbefleckten Jons Kopf. Jon bereitet sich auf die Abreise zur Mauer vor und läuft durch die Stadt. Sie befindet sich wieder voller Menschen und wird nach und nach neu aufgebaut. Er erblickt Grauer Wurm, der sich mit den Unbefleckten auf die Abreise nach Naath vorbereitet. König Bran, Arya und Sansa verabschieden sich von Jon. Sansa bittet dabei um Vergebung, da sie Jon nicht vor der Mauer retten konnte. Er vergibt ihr jedoch und meint, dass der Norden dank ihr endlich frei sei. Jon sagt Arya, dass sie ihn auf der Schwarzen Festung besuchen kommen könne, allerdings kehrt Arya nicht in den Norden zurück. Sie will mit einem Schiff in den Westen segeln, denn keiner weiß, was westlich von Westeros ist. Sie fängt an zu weinen und die beiden umarmen sich. Danach kniet Jon vor Bran nieder und entschuldigt sich dafür, dass er nicht da war, als er ihn benötigte. Bran meint jedoch, dass er genau da war, wo er sein sollte. 300px|thumb|Brienne schreibt für Jaime in das Buch der Brüder Im Turm der Weißen Schwerter liest Brienne das Buch der Brüder und führt den Text von Jaime Lennister fort. Mit Tränen in den Augen beendet sie seinen Text damit, dass er dabei starb, als er seine Königin verteidigte. Tyrion bereitet einen Saal für die Sitzung des Kleinen Rats vor. Lord Davos und Lord Bronn betreten den Raum und setzen sich zu ihm. Samwell, der nun Großmaester ist, gesellt sich ebenfalls dazu und präsentiert das Buch "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer", welches Erzmaester Ebros geschrieben hat. Als Tyrion fragt, ob er positiv im Buch erwähnt wird, muss Samwell ihm mitteilen, dass er gar nicht im Buch erwähnt wird. König Bran und Brienne betreten den Saal und Bran gibt an, dass sie noch einen Meister der Flüsterer, des Krieges und des Rechts suchen sollen, während er sich auf die Suche nach Drogon macht. Tyrion bittet den Meister der Münze und neuen Lord von Rosengarten Bronn darum, Vorräte nach Königsmund zu schicken, wobei Bronn zustimmt.300px|thumb|Die erste Sitzung des neuen Rats Der neue Meister der Schiffe Davos bittet um Unterstützung bei der Finanzierung zum Bau von neuen Schiffen und den Reparaturen an den Häfen. Tyrion schlägt außerdem ein neues Kanalisationssystem für die Stadt vor, um die Hygiene zu verbessern. Bronn will allerdings den Neubau der Bordelle vorziehen und schon beginnt die Diskussion zwischen den einzelnen Ratsmitgliedern. Arya betritt ihr Schiff und macht sich gemeinsam mit ihrer Schiffsbesatzung auf die Reise in den Westen, um zu entdecken, was westlich von Westeros ist. Im Norden 300px|thumb|Jon lebt fortan mit Tormund und dem Freien Volk Sansa hat derweil ihre Krönungszeremonie auf Winterfell und wird von den Lords des Nordens zur neuen Königin des Nordens ernannt. Jon erreicht die Schwarze Festung, auf der sich derzeit noch Tormund und das Freie Volk befinden. Jon begrüßt Geist und streichelt ihn. Sie öffnen das Tor und gemeinsam mit Tormund, Geist und dem Freien Volk macht sich Jon auf den Weg in den Norden jenseits der Mauer, um fortan dort zu leben. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Unbenannter Fürst von Dorne *Lord Une *Lord aus den Flusslanden *Lord aus dem Grünen Tal *Lord aus dem Norden Tode * Daenerys Targaryen - erstochen von Jon Schnee Besetzung Hauptbesetzung *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee alias Aegon Targaryen *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Jaime Lennister *Lena Headey als Cersei Lennister *Sophie Turner als Lady Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *Gwendoline Christie als Ser Brienne von Tarth *Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert *John Bradley-West als Samwell Tarly *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Bran Stark *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Kristofer Hivju als Tormund *Joe Dempsie als Gendry *Jerome Flynn als Bronn Nebenbesetzung *Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn *Rupert Vansittart als Yohn Rois *Lino Facioli als Robin Arryn *Tobias Menzies als Edmure Tully *Gemma Whelan als Asha Graufreud *Richard Rycroft als Wolkan *Toby Osmond als Unbenannter Fürst von Dorne *Michael Benbaruk als Lord Une *Andrew Bicknell als Lord aus den Flusslanden *Frank Jakeman als Lord aus dem Grünen Tal *Niall Bishop als Lord aus dem Norden Anmerkungen Trivia Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie Verfilmte Kapitel Referenzen auf frühere Episoden * Tyrion ist entsetzt über Daenerys' grausames Vorgehen bei der Eroberung von Königsmund, weswegen er die goldene Brosche wegwirft, die ihn als Hand der Königin auszeichnet. Dasselbe hatte Ned Stark getan, als er sich gegen Robert Baratheons Plan, Daenerys zu töten, aussprach. (" Der Wolf und der Löwe") * Ned Stark zählte Arya gegenüber auf, dass Bran trotz seines Sturzes genügend Möglichkeiten für seine Zukunft habe: Er könne Lord einer Festung werden, er könne Burgen errichten oder eine Position im Kleinen Rat erhalten ("Krüppel, Bastarde und Zerbrochenes"). Alles davon hat sich letztendlich erfüllt, da man davon ausgehen kann, dass der Rote Bergfried unter Brans Anweisung wieder aufgebaut wird. * Während der Versammlung des Kleinen Rates diskutieren Davos und Bronn, ob der Bau von Schiffen oder Bordellen Priorität hat. Dies erinnert an Kleinfingers Bemerkung Ned Stark gegenüber, dass Huren eine lohnendere Investition seien als Schiffe, da sie seltener untergehen. ("Der Wolf und der Löwe") * Tyrion beginnt gegenüber dem Kleinen Rat, einen Witz oder eine Anekdote zu erzählen: "Ich brachte einst ein Maultier und eine Honigwabe mit ins Bordell..." Zu dieser Erzählung hatte er bereits in zwei vorigen Szenen angesetzt, wurde aber beide Male unterbrochen. ("Gewinn oder stirb", "Eidbrecher") * Offenbar wurde Podrick inzwischen zum Ritter geschlagen, denn als er Bran aus dem Raum begleitet, wird er mit "Ser Podrick" angesprochen. Tyrion hatte in seiner Zelle angemerkt, dass dieser Titel einen schönen Klang habe, nachdem man Podrick den Ritterschlag als Bestechung für eine Falschaussage gegenüber Tyrion geboten hatte. ("Sprengerin der Ketten") Galerie Bilder 806 Arya Bran Sansa.jpg 806 Brienne.jpg 806 Dany.jpg 806 Edmure.jpg 806 Eiserner Thron.jpg 806 Jon Dany.jpg 806 Jon GW.jpg 806 Jon Tormund.jpg 806 Jon.jpg 806 Kleiner Rat.jpg 806 Königsmund.jpg 806 Tyrion.jpg 806 Sansa.jpg 806 Abschied.jpg 806 Arya.jpg 806 Bran.jpg 806 Dany 2.jpg 806 Dany 3.jpg 806 Dany Tod 2.jpg 806 Dany Tod 3.jpg 806 Dany 4.jpg 806 Drogon.jpg 806 Jaime Cersei.jpg 806 Jon 2.jpg 806 Jon Arya.jpg 806 Jon Sansa.jpg 806 Krönung 2.jpg 806 Krönung.jpg 806 Mauer.jpg 806 Tyrion Rat.jpg 806 Wald.jpg Videos Game of Thrones Season 8 Episode 6 Preview (HBO) Zitate Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:The Iron Throne fr:Le Trône de Fer (épisode) ru:Сезон 8, серия 6 Kategorie:Staffel 8 Kategorie:Episoden